


The Desk

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dave/Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I said on Tumblr that I ship Dave with everyone, even furniture. So Dave and furniture</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk

The Desk

“Look at it, Aaron.  Isn’t it perfect?” Dave runs his hand gently across the wood.

“It’s a desk, Dave.  It’s a nice desk, congratulations.”  Aaron looks from the desk to his partner.

“It’s not _just_ a desk.  It’s Dashiell Hammett’s desk.  And I own it.  It’s beautiful and perfect and mine.”  

“It’s a desk, Dave.  We have lots of them at work.  You had one in your office here already,” Aaron replies, looking around the room that Dave claimed when they moved in together.

Dave glares over his shoulder and moves a pen precisely two inches to the right, aligning it to the notebook on top of the desk.  “Those are plebian desks, Aaron.  My old desk was better, but this…this is a shrine to writers.  Dashiell Hammett wrote The Maltese Falcon at this desk.”

“How much did you spend, if I may ask?  Or would I rather not know?”

“Money is only good for the happiness it brings to you and your loved ones.  Don’t you want me happy, Aaron?”  Dave replies, still not looking at Aaron, and sitting in his chair trailing his fingers over the wooden legs.

“Just make sure that Jack doesn’t walk in on you and your desk making each other happy, okay?”  Aaron says, closing the door as he leaves.


End file.
